Kenangan Kau dan Aku
by Musim Gugur Sakura
Summary: Perjuangan Karin demi mendapatkan hati seorang Kazune Kujyo, rintangan demi rintsngan ia hadapi sampai akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan hati KazuneKujyo tapi bisakah karin menerima beberapa pernyataan pahit sebelum seorang KazeneKujyo melirik ke karin?/"Karin Gomen..."/"aihiteru..."/KazuneXKarin Or KazuneXRika/Last Update/Bad Sumary/
1. My Friend, My Rival

**AUTHOR : KONIC'HIWA MINNA-SAN! RIN-CHAN BALIK LAGI NIH DGN CERITA BARU, TPI CERITA INI DI AMBIL DARI CERITA AUTHOR**

 **KAZUNE: TRUS APA HUBUNGAN NYA?!**

 **AUTHOR: RIN-CHAN CMA MAU BERBAGI CERITA/span/strong/p**

 **KARIN: TRUS?**

 **AUTHOR : RIN-CHAN ITU PUNYA ORANG YG DI SUKA TPI DIA GAK PERNAH PEKA:'(**

 **KARIN : OWH?! CUP! CUP! CUP! KASIHAN:P**

 **KAZUNE : DARI PADA DENGER CERITA AUTHOR NAN GAJE INI LEBIH BAIK LANJUT!**

 **AUTHOR : BAIKLAH, KITA LANJJTIN CERITA NYA! YOSH GANBATTE! * SMANGAT 45*?#PLAKK!**

* * *

 **••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••**  
 **KENANGAN KAU DAN AKU**  
 **By: Rin-chan X KazuRin/MiskepooKazuRin**  
 **~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•**  
 **Disclainmer: kamichama karin/chu©koge donbo**  
 **Warning! :Gaje, Aneh, Typo, Abal Abal**  
 **H**

 **A**

 **P**

 **P**

 **Y**

 **R**

 **E**

 **A**

 **I**

 **N**

 **G**

* * *

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Kicauan burung burung pagi terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar seorang gadis yang tinggal di sebuah mansion. nama perempuan itu Karin Hanazono dan memiliki adik perempuan bernama Ririn Hanazono, mereka hanya tinggal berdua karna, orang tua mereka telah meninggal karna sebuah kecelakaan. Karin sekarang duduk di bangku SMA sedangkan adik nya duduk di bangku SMP. Terjadi keributan di setiap pagi di keluarga Hanazono,,

"Ri-Chan ayo bangun! Nanti kamu telat loh!" teriak gadis bersurai brunette dengan manik emerland-Karin-nama gadis itu, sambil menggoyangka tubuh adik nya yang masih tidur

"Emang nya sekarang jam berapa Nee-Chan?" tanya gadis bersurai brunette dengan manik hazel-Ririn-nama gadis itu

"Sekarang itu udah jam 06.30!" seru karin

"Ah masih pagi Nee-Chan" jawab Ririn seraya kembali tidur

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat detik

Lim-

"APPAAA?!" Jerit Ririn sambil berlari ke kamar mandi

Karin hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku adik kesayangan nya dan bergegas ke bawah untuk membuat sarapan mereka

 **-_-_-_-%X%-_-_-_-**

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka menuju sekolah masing masing, saat karin sampai di depan gerbang sekolah nya Seisei Gakuen Senior High School Ada yang menepuk pundak nya

"Ohayou Karin-chan" sapa gadis bersurai indigo dengan manik hazel-Himeka Kujyo-

"Ohayou Karin-san" sapa gadis bersurai blonde dengan manik Blue Saphier-Kazusa Kujyo-

"Ohayou Hanazono-san" sapa lelaki Bersurai caramel dengan manik yang berbeda yang satu violet dan yang satu nya lagi saphier-Nishikiori Michiru-

"Ohayou mo Minna" sapa karin balik

"Masuk kelas bareng yuk?" tanya himeka

"Ayo~!" seru mereka semua

"Eh katanya di kelas kita nanti ada 3 murid baru lho~!" seru Kazusa

"Eh Kazusa-chan tahu dari mana?" tanya Karin

"Aku kan Anggota Osis jadi langsung tahu klo ada murid baru" jawab kazusa

"Gimana nanti kita makan bareng?" tanya Michi

Semua nya mengangguk

"Hei Kujyo~! Kanapa dari tadi diem terus?" tanya Michi

"Males ah~!" Seru lelaki bersurai blonde dengan manik Blue Saphier-Kazune Kujyo- dengan dingin

"Wah sifat dingin Pangeran Es keluar lagi nih~!" ucap Michi

Semua nya tertawa(-Kazune)

"Apaan Sih~!" Gerutu Kazune

Setelah mengatakan itu Kazune langsung masuk kelas meninggalkan sahabat nya dan mengacuhkan sapaan sapaan teman teman nya

"Ohayou Minna" Sapa Gadis bersurai Hijau Tosca dengan Manik Hazel-Miyon Yi-

"Ohayou Mo Miyon-chan/Miyon-san/Yi-San~!" seru mereka bertiga dengan semangat

"Ada apa nih kayak nya lagi seneng?" tanya lelaki bersurai Hitam dengan Manik Coklat-Yuuki Sakurai-

"Kita harus menyambut pagi dengan senyuman~!" seru Himeka dengan semangat

 **TEET TEET TEET TEEEET...**

setelah bel berbunyi semua murid duduk di tempat masing masing dan membuka buku pelajan ,di kelas itu ribut sekali seperti pasar#plak. Ada yang bercerita , bermain, dan bergosip

 **-_-_-_-%X%-_-_-_-**

Setelah 15 menit akhir nya Miwa-sensei masuk dengan 3 murid baru

"Ohayou Minna-sa~! Kita kedatangan murid baru, kepada murid baru silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian~!" Perintah sensei

"Ohayou, Watashi Wa Jin Kuga Desu" sapa lelaki bersurai Hitam Legam dengan Manik Onyx

"Ohayou Minna~! Watashi No Name Wa Rika Karasuma Desu, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~!" sapa gadis bernama Rika itu

"Watashi Wa Shingen Tsutsumi Desu" sapa lelaki bernama Shingen

"Baik lah Karasuma-san kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kujyo-sama, Kuga-san di sebelah Nishikiori-san, dan Tsutsumi-san di sebelah Yi-san" ucap sensei secara menunjuk Himeka , Michi, dan Miyon

"Arigato Sensei" ucap mereka serempak sambil membungkuk hormat

"Sekarang buka buku biologi nya dan kerjakan halaman 120-125 sekarang!" perintah sensei

"Ha'i sensei" ucap semua murid

Setelah 1 jam 30 detik

"Ayo kumpulkan sekarang tugas kalian" ucap sensei

"Karin-chan apa kau tahu nomor 50 itu?" bisik Himeka

"Jawaban nya A. Genus" bisik karin

"Arigato Karin-chan, ayo kita kumpulkan" bisik Himeka

Karin hanya mengangguk

"Hmm,, Kujyo-kun kau mendapat nilai 100, Hanazono-san 98, Kujyo-sama 95, Karasuma-san 90 , Nishikiori-san 85 , Kujyo-san 83, Kuga-san 80 , dan yang lain tingkatkan lagi nilai kalian"

"Semua berdiri, Arigato sensei!" Seru Haruno-ketua kelas XII B-

Setelah sensei keluar terjadilah keributan yang luar binasa(Readers: Luar Biasa! Author:Gomen)

"Seperti biasa Karin, kau nomor 2" ledek Kazune

"Ya ya ya ya, terserah apa kata mu **_tuan sok pintar!_** " Seru Karin dan menekan beberapa kata ter'akhir

"Hei! Ayo kita ke kantin~! Aku sudah lapar~!" Teriak Michi sambil berdiri di depan pintu Kelas

"Tunggu~!" Seru Kazusa

"Ayo lah aku sudah lapar~!" Teriak Michi

"Baiklah Ayo~!" Seru Kazusa

 **-_-_-_-%X%-_-_-_-**

"Pemisi apa kalian suah siap memesan?" Tanya Pelayan Kantin

"Aku Takoyaki dan Ocha" Jawab Himeka

"Aku Ocha dan Udon" Jawab Kazusa

"Milk Coffe dan Dorayaki" Jawab Kazune Dingin

"Karin-chan kau pesan apa?" Tanya Himeka

"Aku Roti Belut dan Lemon Tea" Jawab Karin sambil tersenyum

"Ah! Aku pesan Mocchachino , Ramen , Onigiri , Dan Sushi" Jawab Michi sambil Nyengir Kuda

"Baik lah, Takoyaki 1 , Ocha 2 , Udon 1 , Milk Coffe 1 , Dorayaki 1 , Roti Belut 1 , Lemon Tea 1 , Mocchachino 1 , Ramen 1 , dan Sushi 1" Ulang Pelayan itu

Kami hanya mengangguk dengan segera Pelayan itu pergi menyiapkan pesanan kami

"Hei! Aku mau nanya , apa pendapat kalian tentang murid baru itu?" Tanya Kazusa

"Biasa Saja" Jawab Kazune Dengan Dingin + Ketus

"Aku rasa mereka baik tapi ,aku kurang suka sama yang nama nya Shingen ,kurasa dia kurang sopan" tutur Karin

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Hanazono-san" Jawab Michi

"Hei Nishikiori! Aku mau bertanya!" Seru Kazune

"Bertanya tentang apa?" Jawab Michi dengan heran karna Kazune jarang sekali bertanya kepada nya

"Apa kau itu Beruang?" Tanya Kazune tanpa Ekspresi apa pun

"Nee , Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Michi bingung

"Apa kau itu Beruang? Kau memesan banyak makanan!" Ucap Kazune

Dengan sepontan Karin , Kazusa, dan Himeka melirik Michi

"Ehehehehehe" Jawab Michi sambil kedua tangan nya membentuk'V'

"Permisi Tuan , Nona ini pesanan nya" Ucap pelayan sambil meletakkan pesanan kami

"Arigato" Ucap Karin

Setelah Pelayan itu selesai meletakkan pesan kami , dia pun lantas pergi sebelum pergi dia membungkuk dulu

"Ittadakimasu~!" Seru Kami serampak

* * *

 **TSUZUKU**

* * *

 **"Hwa~! Akhirnya Fict ini selesai juga , Gomennasai klo ada kesalahan penulisan , ada Typo ,dan Cerita nya pendek. Arigato atas Review nya"**

 **Akhir kata Mind You RnR Please?**


	2. Happy With Friend

**Konnic'hiwa Minna-san~! Rin-chan balik lagi nih dengan chapter 2~! Maaf ya klo di chapter sebelum nya kurang bangus , dan banyak typo nya~! Rin-chan berusaha untuk membuat yang terbaik~! Arigato atas Review nya Minna-san~!**

* * *

 **~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~**

 **Kenangan Kau Dan Aku**

 **By: Rin-chan X Kazurin/MissKepooKazuRin**

 **Disclainmer: Kamichama Karin/Chu©Koge Donbo**

 **Warning! Gaje, Aneh , Typo , Abal Abal**

 **~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~**

 **H**

 **A**

 **P**

 **P**

 **Y**

 **R**

 **E**

 **A**

 **D**

 **I**

 **N**

 **G**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pergi ke Taman untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu Istirahat meraka. Saat di taman mereka bertemu dengan Rika , Jin , Miyon ,Yuuki , dan Shingen. Karna setelah berkumpul mereka hanya saling diam, kemudian Himeka lah yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut dengan mengajak mereka bermain Jujur atau Tantangan.

"Minna, bagaimana kalau kita main 'JUJUR ATAU TANTANGAN'?" Tanya Himeka

"Tidak buruk juga" Jawab Michi

"Aku ikut~!" Seru Rika

"Baiklah" Jawab Karin

"Ayo~!" Jawab Kazusa

"Tapi, pakai apa alat panah nya?" Tanya Jin

"Hmm, betul juga" Jawab Himeka sambil berpose berpikir

"Minna~! Kita pakai ranting ini saja bagaimana?" Tanya Michi sambil menyondorkan Ranting kayu yang berukuran sedang itu

"Ayo~! Cepat putar~!" Seru Himeka semangat

"Ranting itu berhenti di... Rika~!" Jawab Michi

"Jujur atau Tantangan?" Tanya Kazusa

"Jujur" Jawab rika Riang

"Apa kau sudah memiliki Kekasih?" Tanya Karin penasaran

"Sudah~!" Jawab Rika

"Siapa?" Tanya Karin lagi

"Shingen" Jawab Rika Malu Malu

"Oke! Oke! Selanjut nya berhenti di... Himeka~!" Seru Karin

"Jujur atau Tantangan?" Tanya Jin

"Jujur" Jawab Himeka

"Apa Ku Yang Menaruh Serangga Di Mejaku?" Tanya Kazune

"Yups~! Aku yang menaruh nya~! Tralalalalalalala~!" Seru Himeka Gembira

"Heh?" Semua(-Himeka) Hanya Sweadrop Mendengar Jawaban Himeka

"Selanjut nya... Karin" Jawab Kazusa

"Jujur atau Tantangan?" Tanya Kazune

"Jujur" Jawab Karin sambil Tersenyum

"Apa ada orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Jin

"Eh?! A-ada" Jawab Karin malu malu

"Sekarang Giliran... Kazune?!" Jawab Karin

"Jujur atau Tantangan?" Tanya Shingen

"Jujur" Jawab Kazune Santai

"Apa Ada Salah Satu Gadis Yang Kau Taksir Di Kelas?" Tanya Rika

"Ekhm! Ada" Jawab Kazune Dingin

"Siapa?" Tanya Kazusa

"Hei! Satu Orang , Satu Pertanyaan!" Jawab Kazune Ketus

"Giliran Selanjut nya...Jin!" Seru Himeka

"Jujur atau Tantangan?" Tanya Michi

"Tantangan" Jawab Jin

"Sekarang Kau Makan 10 Cabai Merah!" Perintah Kazune

"Ha?! , Yang Bner!" Seru Jin

"Karna Kau Sudah Memilih Tantangan Kau Tidak Bisa Mengelak Lagi Ayo Makan Cabai Ini!" Seru Kazune sambil menyondorkan 10 Cabai

"Baiklah" Jawab Jin Lesu

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Jin Memakan 5Cabai sekaligus dan...

"WHAA!AIR! MANA AIR?! MANA AIR?!" Teriak Jin Membahana di Taman itu

"A-a-ada d-di Kantin" Jawab Kazusa

"HWA!" Setelah mengatakan itu Jin langsung pergi Menuju Kantin

Hening..

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat detik

Lima det-

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa mereka pun pecah, Ada yang memegangi perut bahkan ada yang sampai mengeluarkan air mata

 **TEET TEEET TEEEEET...**

"udah bel,masuk yuk?" Tawar Rika

"Tapi Jin-kun?" Tanya Himeka

"Dia gak usah di pikirin nanti juga masuk" Jawab Shingen

"Ayo! Nanti kita di hukum sensei kalo kita telat masuk nya!" Ucap Kazusa

"Oke!" Seru mereka sambil berlari menuju kelas

 **SKIP PULANG SEKOLAH**

[KARIN POV]

'Akhir nya pulang juga.. Harin ini adalah hari hari yang melelahkan ajak pulang bareng ah! Kira kira siapa ya gadis yang di sukai Kazune? Padahal aku sudah lama suka sama dia:'(' Pikir ku

"Minna. Mau pulang bareng?" Tawarku

"Gomen Hanazono-san , aku ada latihan Ekskull Basket" Jawab Michi

"Aku dan Yuuki-kun ada latihan Biola dan Piano. Kami duluan ya Jaa" Ucap Miyon sambil menarik lengan Yuuki

"Aku Mau K-kencan dengan Shingen-kun" Jawab Rika Malu

"Gomennasai Karin-chan ,aku dan Kazusa-chan ada tugas piket" Jawab Himeka sambil Menyapu

"Aku Pulang Ya? Ada Pemotretan nih!" Seru Jin sambil berlari keluar

"Baiklah, Aku akan pulang dengan Tuan Sok Pintar" Jawab ku

"Hn, ayo!" Seru Kazune sambil menarik lengan ku

"Sabar sedikit kenapa sih!" Bentak ku saat sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah

"Hn" Jawab nya singkat

'Dia ini benar benar! Dasar setan Pirang!' Rutukku dalam hati

Saat itu juga keheningan melanda kami

"Karin" Panggil nya

"Ya?" Sahut ku

"Besok kau ada acara?" Tanya nya

"Hmm,, sepertinya tidak ada, Kenapa?" Tanya ku

"Aku Ingin..."

* * *

 **TSUZUKU**

* * *

 **GOMENNASAI KALO ADA KESALAHAN DALAM PENULISAN KATA, TYPO, DAN CERITANYA KURANG PANJANG**

 **"MIND YOU RnR PLEASE?"**


	3. My Home

**Konnic'hiwa Minna-san Rin-chan balik lagi nih maaf ya klo di chapter sebelumnya masih banyak yang salah maklum Author baru;). Langsung aja ke bawah ya Minna^^**

* * *

 **~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~**

* * *

 **Kenangan Kau Dan Aku**

 **By:Rin-chanXKazuRin/MissKepooKazuRin**

 **Discainmer: Kamichama Karin/Chu©Koge Donbo**

 **Warning! Aneh Gaje OOT Typo Abal Abal**

* * *

 **~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~**

* * *

 **H**

 **A**

 **P**

 **P**

 **Y**

 **R**

 **E**

 **A**

 **D**

 **I**

 **N**

 **G**

* * *

 **~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **[Karin Pov]**

"Aku ingin mengajak mu makan siang. Bagaimana?." Tanya Kazune

' _Hwa?! Kazune mau mengajakku makan siang?! Baiklah akan aku terima saja lah! Jarang jarang lho ada peristiwa langka seperti ini?!.' Jeritku dalam hati_

"Ekhm!. Baiklah aku terima ajakan mu, mau ketemu di mana dan jam berapa?." Tanya ku

"Di Taman Kota Jam 08.00. Baiklah, Karna Kita Harus Berpisah Di Sini. Bye." Pamit nya

"Oke! Bye!." Seru ku

Karna Rumah ku dan Rumah rumah nya berbeda alamat , kami harus berpisah di persimpangan taman Jeong. Aku menuju ke arah Selatan maka Kazune akan pergi ke arah Tenggara. Nasib ku sama dengan mereka, sama sama tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi. Setelah menempuh waktu 15 menit akhirnya aku sampai di rumah kalau biasa nya jam segini Ririn sudah pulang.

"Tadaima~!." Salam ku

"Okaeri Nee-chan~! Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaan Nee-chan lho~!." Balas Ririn

"Wah Arigato Ri-chan~! Masakan mu itu memang yang terbaik~!." Puji ku kepada Adik Kesayangan ku

"Siapa dulu donk Ririn gitu." Ujarnya bangga

"Baiklah. Nee-chan mau ganti baju dulu baru kita makan bersama. Oke?" Tanya ku

"Oke" Jawab nya

Setelah mendengar jawaban Ririn aku langsung menuju lantai ke 2 . Di rumah sebesar ini aku hanya tinggal berdua bersama Ririn. Tapi, sebenernya kami tinggal ber4 karna kemarin Miyon dan Yuuki menginap di rumah Himeka.

Setelah masuk ke kamar, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur ku yang empuk. Rasanya semua tubuh ku pegal semua. Setelah mengingat akan makan bersama Ririn, aku langsung mengganti baju ku dengan pakaian santai. Setelah itu aku langsung berlari ke ruang makan

 **Skip Setelah Makan**

Setelah makan aku langsung menuju kamarku. Saat aku melihat ponsel ku , aku mendapatkan 1 Email dari Miyon

* * *

 _ **From : Miyon_Y**_

 _ **To : Karin_Hz**_

 _ **Subject : Pulang!**_

 _ **'Konnic'hiwa Karin-chan! Aku akan pulang dengan Yuuki-Kun Pukul 14.30. Oh ya Kazune, Kazusa , Himeka , dan Michi akan menginap di Mansion Kita selama Kurang lebih 1 bulan. Karena, Mansion mereka akan di Perbaiki. Apa Karin-chan ingin menitip sesuatu?.'**_

* * *

' _Hmm,, Nitip apa ya? Ah! Mereka kan suka sekali dengan Sashimi dan Mochi! Aku minta belikan mochi 2 kotak saja. Kalau urusan Sashimi biar aku dan Ririn saja yang buat!' Pikir ku_

* * *

 _ **From : Karin_Hz**_

 _ **To : Miyon_Y**_

 _ **Subject : re ; Pulang!**_

 _ **'Konnic'hiwa mo Miyon-chan! Aku tidak keberatan kalau mereka tinggal bersama kita! Aku titip 2 kotak Kue Mochi saja!'**_

* * *

 **Send Messeger**

* * *

 **[Karin Pov End]**

 **[Normal Pov** ]

Setelah itu karin langsung berlari ke kamar Ririn. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Ririn , Karin langsung mengetuk pintu nya.

 **Tok.. Tok... Tookk...**

Tak sampai 5 menit Ririn sudah membuka pintu nya

"Nani, Nee-chan?." Tanya Ririn bingung

"Begini Rin-chan! Nanti Miyon-chan dan Yuuki-kun akan pulang bersama Himeka-chan, Michi-kun, Kazusa-chan, dan Kazune-kun. Mereka juga akan menginap di sini selama kurang lebih satu bulan. Untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka Nee-chan berfikir bagaimana kalo kita membuat Sashimi?." Tanya Karin

"Wah! Benarkah Nee-chan?. Baiklah ayo kia buat 10 Porsi!." Seru Ririn

"Yakin Mau buat sebanyak itu?." Tanya Karin tidak percaya

"Aku serius Nee-chan! Ayo kita masak?!." Seru Ririn sambil menarik tangan Karin menuju dapur. Sedangkan Karin hanya pasrah di tarik oleh adik nya yang sangat suka memasak.

Setelah 1 jam 30 menit akhirnya mereka selesai memasak 10 porsi Sashimi, 3 porsi Onigiri dan 2 porsi Sushi

"Huh, akhirnya selesai juga." Ujar Karin lemas

"Betul yang Nee-chan katakan." Jawab Ririn

"Masih satu jam lagi mereka ke sini, lebih baik aku mandi dulu." Gumam Karin

" Nee-chan, nanti sore Ri-chan pergi ke tempat Temen Ri-chan. Pulang pukul 19.00. Hm,,, Blh?." Tanya Ririn Ragu Ragu

"Ha'i, kau boleh pergi ke tempat teman mu." Jawab Karin

"Arigato Nee-chan!" Seru Ririn, dengan sepontan Ririn memeluk Karin dari belakang

"Ya sudah, Nee-chan ingin mandi dulu. Nanti di rumah teman mu jangan nakal nakal ya." Jawab Karin

"Siap Bos!." Seru Ririn sambil hormat

Setelah ita Karin langsung menuju Kamar nya dan segera mandi

 **Setelah 1 Jam**

 **Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong...**

Suara bel Rumah mengagetkan Karin dan Ririn yang sedang Asik menonton Televisi yang memberitakan seorang idola bernama Jin Kuga

"Tunggu Sebentar!." Teriak Ririn

Ririn dan Karin dengan segera menuju ruang tamu

 **Cklek..( Pintu Terbuka )**

"Tadaima~!." Salam Miyon dan Yuuki

"Okaeri Miyon-chan, Yuuki-kun~!." Jawab Karin

"Okaeri Nee-san, Nii-san." Jawab Ririn

"Konnic'hiwa Karin-chan/san/Hanazono-san~!." Seru Himeka, Kazusa, dan Michi

"Konnic'hiwa mo Minna~!." Jawab Karin

"Ini aku bawakan pesanan mu 1 Kotak Kue Mochi, maaf cuma satu, yang satu nya tadi sudah di makan saat di jalan." Ucap Miyon sedikit menunduk

"Sudah lah Miyon-chan, itu kan hanya makanan! Lagi pula aku dan Ri-chan sudah masak makanan untuk kalian semua!." Seru Karin

"Ayo Masuk! Kalian Mau Berdiri Terus Di Situ?." Tanya Ririn

"Eh?! Iya iya." Jawab Yuuki

* * *

 **Tsuzuku**

* * *

 _ **Mind You RnR Please?**_


	4. My Best Friends

**~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~**

 **Kenangan Kau Dan Aku**

 **By: Rin-chanXKazuRin/MissKepooKazuRin**

 **Disclainmer : Kamichama karin/Chu©Koge Donbo**

 **Warning! Gaje, Aneh, OOT, OOC, Abal Abal**

 **~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~**

 **H**

 **A**

 **P**

 **P**

 **Y**

 **R**

 **E**

 **A**

 **D**

 **I**

 **N**

 **G**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Setelah Memasuki Kediaman Keluarga Hanazono, dan menaruh barang barang mereka di ruang tamu, mereka langsung menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya di sana mereka langsung di sambut oleh makanan yang menggugah selera.

"Wah!. Banyak sekali?!." Seru Michi

"Boleh di makan nich?. " Tanya Kazusa sambil menunjuk Sashimi

"Tentu saja boleh!. Inikan untuk Nee-san dan Nii-san semua. " Jawab Ririn tersenyum

Setelah mereka semua duduk, mereka langsung menyantap makanan yang di buat Karin dan Ririn.

"Ittadakimasu~!." Seru Mereka semua

Setelah mengatakan itu keheningan menyelimuti mereka semua. Sampai Himeka lah yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Minna!. Bagaimana kalau liburan musim panas nanti kita berlibur ke Okinawa?. " Tawar Himeka

"Aku setuju!." Seru Michi

"Baiklah." Jawab Kazune

"Kapan?." Tanya Ririn

"Minggu depan!." Jawab Kazusa

"Kau ikut Miyon-chan?." Tanya Karin

"Gomennasai minna, aku dan Yuuki-kun akan pergi ke Korea selama libur musim panas. " Jawab Miyon sedikit menunduk

"Tak apa Miyon-chan." Jawab Himeka

"Arigatou Gozaimashita minna. " Ucap Miyon sambil tersenyum

Setelah selesai Makan, Miyon, Himeka, Karin, dan Kazusa membereskan Piring Piring. Dan Kazune, Michi, dan Yuuki membereskan barang barang mereka, sedangkan Ririn Tidak ikut membantu mereka karna dia akan menginap di rumah teman nya yang bernama Ami.

~Suasana di dapur~

"Ne minna!. Bagaimana kalau kita perang bantal di kamar Karin-chan?." Tanya Miyon

"Ayo~!." Seru mereka

Setelah itu mereka langsung berlari ke kamar Karin. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa Kazune, Michi, dan Yuuki menatap mereka bingung. Karna penasaran mereka mengikuti para perempuan itu, saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Karin, 3 lelaki itu hanya Sweatdrop melihat kamar Karin yang sudah seperti hancurnya Kapal Titanic XD#Plakk

"Hei!. Kenapa kalian berdiri di situ?." Tanya Miyon

Mendengar perkataan Miyon, akhirnya mereka tersadar.

"Ah!. Tidak apa apa, kalian sedang apa? Sampai kamar ini menjadi berantakan?." Tanya Kazune

"Kami sedang melakukan perang bantal, mau ikut?." Tanya Himeka

"Aku ikut~!." Seru Michi yang langsung mengambil bantal dan melemparnya ke arah Miyon

Dengan sigap Miyon menangkap bantal itu dan melemparkan kembali bantal itu ke Michi, alhasil bantal itu mengenai wajah Michi.

"Tega sekali kau Miyon. " Rengek Michi

"Namanya aja perang bantal!. " Seru Miyon sambil menjulurkan lidah

Kringg... Kringgg... Kringggg...

Suara Handphone Karin mengagetkan mereka

"Moshi Moshi" Salam Karin

 _"Moshi Moshi Karin Nee-chan." Sapa Ririn di seberang sana_

"Ada apa Ri-chan?." Tanya Karin

 _"Ririn akan menginap di rumah Ami selama 2 hari, apa boleh Nee-chan?." Tanya Ririn_

"Boleh~!. Asal kau tidak nakal di sana." Jawab Karin

 _"Arigatou Gozaimashita Nee-chan~!." Seru Ririn_

"Doushimadeshita Ri-chan. Kau mau ikut ke Okinawa tidak?." Tanya Karin

 _"Gomennasai Nee-chan. Sepertinya, aku tidak bisa ikut Nee-chan ke Okinawa karena, sekolah ku mengadakan acaran ke punjak gunung Fuji."_

"Tak apa." Jawab Karin singkat

 _"Aku tutup ya Nee-chan?." Tanya Ririn_

"Ya" Jawab Karin lagi

Klik..

Sambungan terputus

"Dari siapa?." Tanya Yuuki

"Dari Ririn, kata nya dia akan menginap di rumah Ami selama 2 hari, dan dia tidak bisah ikut ke Okinawa karna di sekolah nya ada acara ke puncak gunung Fuji." Jelas Karin

"Lebih baik kita sekarang tidur, karna ini sudah pukul 21.30. " Ucap Yuuki

"Ha'i" Jawab Mereka semua

"Himeka-chan tidur dengan ku saja. Klo Kazusa-chan tidur dengan Miyon-chan." Ucap Karin

"Baiklah." Jawab Miyon

Setelah Miyon, Kazusa, Kazune, Michi, dan Yuuki keluar, Karin dan Himeka merapikan kamar Karin, setelah selesai merapikan kamar Karin, mereka berdua pun tidur.

"Oyasuminasai Himeka-chan." Ucap Karin sambil menguap

"Oyasuminasai mo Karin-chan." Jawab Himeka sambil menutup mata

* * *

 **Tsuzuku**

* * *

 _ **'Konn'ichiwa minna-san, Arigatou Gozaimashita atas Review nya^^ . Maaf kalo di Chapter 4 ini cerita nya kurang panjang soal nya Rin-chan lagi banyak tugas. Rin-chan undur diri,,'**_

 ** _'Akhir Kata 'Mind You RnR Please?'_**


End file.
